


Rebirth

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt: Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim wonders what Solstice is.Prompt: Solstice
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 7
Collections: Drabble Day - due 19 Dec - Solstice prompt





	Rebirth

** **

**   
**

Rebirth

****  
  
  


Jim was holding Blair in his arms in their bed when he asked, “So what exactly does Winter Solstice mean?”

"The winter solstice celebrates the longest hours of darkness or the rebirth of the sun and is believed to hold a powerful energy for regeneration, renewal and self-reflection. In Pagan times the winter solstice was referred to as Yule and was a celebration of the Goddess (Moon) energy.” Blair curled into Jim and said, “There’s more.”

“For all of us on the Northern part of the earth, the shortest day comes at the solstice. After the winter solstice, the days get longer, and the nights shorter. It's a seasonal shift that nearly everyone notices. Meaning that when Summer Solstice comes it makes the days longer and the nights shorter.”

Blair continued, “Yule, the winter solstice, is a time of great symbolism and power. It marks the return of the sun, when the days finally begin to get a little longer. It's also a time to celebrate with family and friends, and share the spirit of giving during the holidays. So basically, I'm in it for the parties," Blair teased. 

“So basically, it’s a Pagan ritual?” Jim asked. 

“More or less, Jim. It’s a ritual of rebirth. And it’s always exciting when you get to witness rebirth.”


End file.
